


Told You

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft af, Soobin is shy, Taking Selcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Hueningkai just wants to take cute selcas with his favourite hyung.





	Told You

“Hyung, come here!” Hueningkai rushed through the door, his black hair bouncing wildly as he scanned the room for his hyung. Eyes locking onto his target, Hueningkai ran towards Soobin with a giant, goofy smile on his face. Nearly crashing into the taller boy, Hueningkai wrapped his arms around Soobin’s waist and looked up at him, both of their faces flushed a light pink; one from running and the other from being flustered. “Hyung, do something with me!” Hueningkai whined, his lips coming to rest in a pout as he bounced up and down in front of Soobin, arms still wrapped around the taller boy.

“L-like what?” Soobin asked, one of his own hands coming to rest on the younger boy’s back, rubbing gently. “How are you not tired from the performance?” He continued to question, surprised that Hueningkai had enough energy to actually run into the room.

“Take selcas with me, hyung.”

Soobin groaned internally. It’s not that he didn’t like taking selcas with Hueningkai, not at all. In fact, it was the exact opposite; taking selcas with Hueningkai was one of Soobin’s favourite things to do, however, he dreaded the process of it. Finding a comfortable place to sit, finding the best angle, and nice lighting, it wasn’t an easy process. It especially wasn’t easy for Soobin when he was a blushing mess every time he was within five feet of the maknae. Unable to say ‘no’ to the cute pout on Hueningkai’s face, Soobin nodded and allowed the other boy to grab his hand, leading him into a brightly-lit room at the end of the hall.

“There!” Hueningkai pointed excitedly at a small sofa. With Soobin trailing behind him, he walked over and took a seat, pulling his phone out from his back pocket.

Here came the moment Soobin dreaded the most; getting into a nice position for the picture. Usually their arms and thighs would be brushing up against each other and an arm would be draped around his shoulder, making his heart race and palms sweat. Sure enough, Hueningkai started shifting as close to Soobin as was physically possible, their thighs pressed up against each other while Hueningkai looked at Soobin.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Hueningkai’s voice was small and concerned. He reached a hand up to press against Soobin’s forehead, feeling how warm it was. “You must still be tired from the performance-” Hueningkai clicked his tongue. “-do you need some water?”

Clearing his throat, Soobin shook his head and mentally berated himself. “No, I’m okay.” He said with a forced smile.

“You sure, hyung?” Hueningkai’s voice was a bit uneasy now, slightly worried for the rapidly overheating boy next to him.

Nodding, Soobin cleared his throat and held up a peace sign, albeit hesitantly.

Smiling, Hueningkai snuggled in even closer and began to snap multiple photos, his thumb moving at the speed of light after each shutter click was heard.

Feeling his face grow even warmer, Soobin adjusted himself, positioning himself just slightly farther away from the maknae.

Hueningkai stopped. “Hyu-u-ung-” He pouted and looked at Soobin with sad eyes. “-come he-e-ere.” He whined, pulling Soobin closer to him. “I like hyung.” Hueningkai said bashfully, resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulder and looking up at him with an expression that could only be described as fond.

Soobin felt his heart swell at the gesture. “I like you, too.” He managed to say without stammering, a slightly forced smile dancing across his lips. Soobin reached a hand up to pat the younger boy awkwardly on the head, having no idea what the hell he was supposed to do or say in this moment.

“I know, hyung-” Hueningkai stated before shooting up to snap more pictures. “-now come on, we have to post the best ones!” He said excitedly, thumb hovering over the circle on the middle of his screen. “Let’s do a cute one!”

“C-cute-”

Soobin was unable to finish his sentence as he felt pressure on the side of his face. It wasn’t a slap, or a punch… 

It was…

A kiss.

Hueningkai’s lips were pursed and pressed to Soobin’s cheek, the leader immediately flushing the darkest shade of red as was humanly possible as he realised what was happening.

Wanting to say something, anything, Soobin opened his mouth, desperate for words to come out, but the only sound that left his mouth was a pathetic squeak.

The maknae’s lips were warm and soft and for a split second, Soobin could have sworn he smelled strawberry lip balm.

“Hyung, it looks funny! I like it!” Hueningkai cried as he held his phone up into the air, as if he was proud of his creation. “Can I post it?” He asked timidly, voice quieting.

Soobin’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he looked at the picture. His face was red and his mouth was hanging open while Hueningkai was looking sweetly at the camera with his lips pressed against Soobin’s blushing cheek. If it wasn’t so embarrassing, Soobin would say it was almost comical how they looked, almost like the photo was staged.

“Soobinnie-hyung?” Hueningkai’s soft voice permeated the silence of the room as he poked the older boy’s belly.

That snapped Soobin back to reality.

“Yah!” He swatted at Hueningkai’s hand, missing as the other boy pulled it back, laughing.

“Can I?” Hueningkai asked again, eyes open as wide as he could make them.

Groaning softly, Soobin didn’t give a response, instead opting for holding his hand out, silently asking for the phone. Handing the phone over, Hueningkai rested his head on Soobin’s shoulder again as the taller boy swiped through all the pictures he snapped.

“That one, hyung-” Hueningkai interrupted, his finger darting forward to poke at a picture. “-I like that one the most.”

“Why?” Soobin finally said, his first intelligible word in what seemed like hours.

Hueningkai smiled. “You look cute, Soobinnie-hyung.” He whined, poking at Soobin’s dimples as he smiled at the compliment.

“D-do you think so?” Soobin asked hesitantly, eyes continuing to scan over the picture, the smile leaving his face as he looked at his imperfections. “My eyes aren’t even open and my mouth looks huge-” He grumbled. “-my smile looks stupid.” His face fell. “I look stupid.”

“Don’t you dare say that.” Hueningkai snapped. “Hyung, you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” He squealed, jumping onto Soobin’s lap as he pinched the leader’s cheeks gently, smiling as he saw dimples appear again.

Soobin was blushing again. Hueningkai seemed to radiate warmth and Soobin wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the cute maknae and never let him go. He managed to speak, voice breaking the silence. “Think so?” He didn’t stammer, but his tone was nervous, and he desperately hoped that Hueningkai wouldn’t pick up on it. Unfortunately, knowing the keen maknae, Soobin knew he would.

Hueningkai nodded furiously as he adjusted himself on Soobin’s lap, both legs on either side of the taller boy’s, his butt resting comfortably on Soobin’s thighs. “In fact, I’ll show you what are the cutest parts of you with a kiss!” Without any warning, Hueningkai dipped his head down to press a kiss to Soobin’s forehead, then the tip of his nose, then to the apples of his cheeks, each kiss leaving the lingering the scent of his strawberry lip balm. “Hmm-” Hueningkai pulled back and thought for a moment, scratching his head exaggeratedly as a grin spread across his lips. “Ah, yeah!” He called out before leaning down again, this time pressing a kiss to Soobin’s neck, then his jawline, then to the corner of his mouth.

Soobin had never been this nervous in his entire 18 years of life. The cutest boy he’d ever seen was sitting on his lap, peppering kisses all over his face and telling him that he was cute. His brain was short-circuiting, but Hueningkai didn’t seem to notice.

“And you know what’s the cutest part of you?” Hueningkai chirped, bringing Soobin back to reality with his cheerful tone.

“W-what?”

“Your lips, hyung!” The maknae cried. “They’re so cute!”

A sudden burst of confidence surged through Soobin as he thought of a perfect response to the statement. Deciding to go for it, Soobin licked his lips before parting them to speak. “How am I supposed to know that, Hueningkai? You said you’d kiss the parts of me you thought were cute-” His voice trailed off as he offered a shy smirk at the younger boy.

“Who said I wasn’t going to?” Hueningkai asked, a hand covering his mouth in mock offence.

Hueningkai leaned forward slowly towards Soobin and allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he felt warmth radiating from the other boy’s face.

Soobin was dying of anticipation. He felt Hueningkai’s face dangerously close to his, but before shutting his eyes, he placed his hands gently on the maknae’s waist, pulling the younger boy slightly closer.

Their lips finally met after what felt like hours.

Pressing together softly, it was exactly as Soobin imagined it. Hueningkai’s lips were soft and warm and fit together with his own perfectly. To make it even better, his lips tasted like strawberry.

The kiss was chaste, Hueningkai pulling back after a few seconds with a huge smile on his face.

Soobin was just perpetually red at this point. He looked up at the younger boy with his mouth slightly open, either shy because of what just happened, or in shock.

“Told you.” 

  
  



End file.
